True Confessions
by eiika
Summary: Natsume confessed his feelings for Mikan but she lost her memories after that. Will she ever remember? NxM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Well, you know that I don't own this!

Chapter 1

It's Monday morning at Gakuen Alice. Students in Class B are having some talk about the Festival. "Good Morning" Mikan greeted. "Good Morning" Hotaru, Yuu & Ruka replied. "Hotaru!" Mikan happily said while attempting to hug Hotaru. As in the daily routine, Hotaru used the Baka Gun but the Baka Gun didn't hit Mikan very hard so she just fell on the floor this time. Yuu & Ruka asked if she was okay. She nodded. Ruka held out his hand to help Mikan get up. "Thanks" Mikan said while smiling. This made Ruka blush a bit. When she got up, she noticed that Ruka's face was red. "Hey, why is you're face red?" Mikan asked Ruka. "Um…nothing" Ruka replied while hiding his face. He then returned to his seat. Mikan didn't bother to follow him. "What's wrong with him?" Mikan asked. "Don't know" Yuu replied. "You're such an idiot" Hotaru replied. "Why do you say that?" Mikan asked. "You still didn't figure it out" Hotaru replied. Then Hotaru returned to her seat as well as Yuu, Mikan & everybody else because class was about to begin.

After class

The bell rang meaning that it's time to go back to their respective rooms. Everybody except for the cleaners (Mikan is one of them) & Ruka went back to their rooms.

After 30 minutes of cleaning

Mikan was getting ready to leave. When she got out of the door, she noticed that Ruka is near the other door. Mikan went near Ruka. "Hey Ruka, why are you still here?" Mikan asked. "Well, I'm waiting for you" Ruka replied. "Me?" Mikan asked. Ruka nodded. "Why?" Mikan asked. "I have something important to tell you" Ruka replied. "Well, um…the reason why I was blushing before class is because of…" Ruka said. "Because of what?" Mikan asked. "It's because of you" Ruka replied. "Me? What does that mean?" Mikan asked. "Well it means…that…um…I…I…I lo…I love you" Ruka replied. "And that is the reason I wanted to have the last dance with you last time" Ruka added." Oh sorry if I didn't have the last dance with you 'cause I didn't know that you have feelings for me" Mikan apologized to Ruka. "Don't say sorry, I'll have another chance, right?" Ruka asked. "Sure" Mikan replied. "Well, can you give me 3 days to think about it?" Mikan asked. "Why so long?" Ruka asked. "Well, I haven't had any experience with this kind of stuff before" Mikan replied. Then Ruka nodded. "Well, Thanks" Mikan replied. The two then said goodbye to each other & went back to their rooms. When Mikan got back to her room, she thinked for a while on what to tell to Ruka. After that, she decided to go to Hotaru for some help about this kind of stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, sorry if the first chapter was short…

Chapter 2:

Mikan went to Hotaru's room.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Who is it?" Hotaru asked.

"It's me, Mikan" Mikan replied.

Mikan then turned the knob on Hotaru's door & entered the room.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy!" Hotaru asked

"Um…I need some advice" Mikan replied

"About what?" Hotaru asked

"It's about Ruka" Mikan replied

"So what about him?" Hotaru asked

"Well, he said something to me" Mikan replied

"Then he already confessed to you" Hotaru said

"How do you know?" Mikan surprisingly asked

"Well, I've known it for a long time now & it's too obvious" Hotaru replied

"For how long?" Mikan asked

"It doesn't matter" Hotaru replied

"Sorry, I can't give you any advice" Hotaru added

"Oh, that's too bad but can I stay here for a while?" Mikan asked

"You can't" Hotaru replied while pushing Mikan towards the door & out of the room. Then Hotaru closed the door

"Why are you always mean to me?" Mikan said under her breath

She noticed that it was already late

"I better get some sleep for tomorrow" Mikan said to herself

Mikan then went to her room to get some sleep.

Next Day

Mikan woke up. She looked at her clock.

"It's already 6" Mikan said

She decided to take a walk since she's not sleepy. She got out of bed & got changed. Then Mikan brought her bag with her so she won't be late. She went to the Sakura tree (This Sakura tree is just made up). She walked very carefully 'cause it was on top of a hill.

"It looks beautiful" Mikan said

Natsume, who was also taking a walk, noticed Mikan near the Sakura tree.

"Hey idiot, why are you awake so early?" Natsume asked

"Don't call me an idiot!" Mikan said angrily while turning around to face Natsume

"Hey, why are you here?" Mikan asked

"Hey, I asked first" Natsume complained

"Well, I was just taking a walk" Mikan replied

"How about you?" Mikan asked

"It's none of your business" Natsume replied

"Meet me at that Sakura tree at 6" Natsume said while pointing at the Sakura tree

"Why should I wait for you?" Mikan asked

"'Cause if you don't, I'll burn you!" Natsume replied

Then Natsume started walking again.

"Hey wait, can I come with you?" Mikan asked

"Do whatever you want" Natsume replied

Mikan was glad when she heard that it was okay


	3. Chapter 3

Well, sorry again if the 2nd one was a little short again

Chapter 3

While Mikan & Natsume were walking, Mikan began singing.

Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I stayed up & think of you

And I wish on a star that somewhere you are

Thinking of me too

'Coz I'm dreaming of you tonight

Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Here in my room dreaming about you & me

"She has a beautiful voice" Natsume thought

Now back to Mikan

Wonder if you ever see me

And I wonder if you know I'm there

If you look in my eyes

Would you see what's inside?

Would you even care?

I just wanna hold you close

But so far I have are dreams of you

So I wait for the day

And the courage to say how much I love you

(Yes, I do)

I'll be dreaming of you tonight

Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Here in my room dreaming about you & me

(Well, Mikan was singing this normally)

"Hey, stop singing" Natsume said

Mikan suddenly stopped her singing

"Why?" Mikan asked

"It's ugly" Natsume replied

Then Mikan stopped walking

"You're so mean" Mikan said

Mikan suddenly started to cry & ran away. Natsume then ran after Mikan. Natsume got hold of Mikan's wrist to stop her from running

"Okay, the truth is…your voice is beautiful" Natsume said while hiding his face

Mikan stopped crying

"Really?" Mikan asked

Natsume nodded. Then Mikan became happy again

After that, Mikan decided to go to their classroom

She then rested in her seat

Later, Natsume also went into the classroom

He noticed that Mikan has fallen asleep in her desk

'She looks cute…What the…What am I thinking! I think that she's cute!… What's happening to me!" Natsume thought

Natsume then returned to his seat & read some manga

Then Ruka came into the classroom followed by some of the other students

He noticed that Mikan was asleep

"She looks cute" Ruka thought

He also noticed that Natsume fell asleep with a manga on his face

Then Hotaru & Yuu both came into the classroom together

They too also noticed that Mikan fell asleep

Hotaru was just standing there while Yuu was trying to wake up Mikan

Then Mikan woke up

"Huh?" Mikan asked

'What are you doing here so early?" Hotaru asked

"I woke up early" Mikan replied

Then the other students of class B got into the classroom & into their seats

Then class began to start

Author's Notes: Hope you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At break time

Natsume decided to go to Central Town

He then came near Mikan

"Come with me" Natsume said while holding Mikan's hand & dragging her with him out of the classroom

"Where to?" Mikan asked

"To Central Town" Natsume replied

Natsume & Mikan then stepped inside the bus & sat down

Hotaru & Ruka were curious so they followed them

At Central Town

"Go where you want to go but be here before the bus leaves" Natsume said to Mikan

Mikan nodded. She then browsed around & found a gift shop. There, she bought some materials to make a bracelet

Natsume also found the gift shop where Mikan is.

He browsed around hoping that he will find something. He then found some materials to make a necklace

He decided to make a necklace

While on his way to the bus, she found Mikan sitting on a bench

"Hey" Natsume said to Mikan

"Oh, Hi there" Mikan greeted

"What are you doing?" Natsume asked

"Making something" Mikan replied

"Let's go" Natsume said while dragging Mikan with him to the bus

(**Um…well, if you were wondering what happened to Hotaru & Ruka they're spying on the two.**)

Natsume then noticed that two people were following them. He stopped walking

"Why are you following us?" Natsume asked. Mikan also stopped walking

"Huh? Whom is he talking to?" Mikan asked herself

Then Ruka & Hotaru came out of their hiding place.

"Answer the question!" Natsume shouted

"We were following somebody else" Hotaru replied

"Hi there you guys" Mikan greeted

"Tell me the truth" Natsume said angrily

"Okay then, I'll tell you" Hotaru said

"We were um… worried about the two of you" Ruka said

"Wow, Hotaru is this true?" Mikan asked happily

Hotaru didn't reply

"Hey the bus is about to leave!" Natsume shouted to them while entering the bus

Then they entered the bus

At school

When they got off, Mikan hurriedly went back to her room

Natsume was walking back to his room

When Mikan got back to her room, she then continued on what she was working on just then

Natsume too got back to his room & started working on the necklace

A few minutes later

Mikan noticed that it was already 6

She then set aside the unfinished bracelet & walked out of the room

When Mikan got to the Sakura tree, Natsume was already there

"So what are we gonna do now?" Mikan asked Natsume

Natsume then took a deep breath

"Well, I've kept this feeling inside of me & swore that I won't tell it to anyone else…except for you" Natsume said in a serious manner

"Huh? Me?" Mikan asked

"The feeling that I am talking about is…"

**Sorry I have to stop it here 'cause it's the end of the page**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"The feeling that I am talking about is… my feelings for you" Natsume said in a serious manner

"Do you understand, little girl?" Natsume asked

"Why don't you use my real name for a change!" Mikan shouted angrily

"And yeah I understand" Mikan added

"If you really did understood, then repeat everything I just said but in your own words"

Mikan then was trying to remember the words

"Um… you've never told anyone about 'this' before well, except for me"

"You're good… for a little girl"

"Well thanks… hey wait! I already told you I'm not a little girl!"

"Here's your reward" Natsume said while giving Mikan a necklace

Sorry, but I can't describe it 

"Maybe she'll at least remember this day" Natsume thought

"I made it for myself but you can have it"

The necklace does look simple but for Mikan it's pretty special

"Thanks"

"I'll then meet you here, tomorrow at six"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to say this, If you don't say yes, I'll kill myself"

Um… Thank you to serpert & haruka-kawaii for this part 

He then started to walk away from Mikan

"Is he really gonna do that?" Mikan asked herself

She then went back to her room & started to think about Natsume & Ruka

**Uh… sorry I have to stop here bec. the next part is still in progress **


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry if it took a long while 'coz I can't find any imagination around me or in the things that I watch.

Okay here's chapter 6

(Summary of what happened on the 2 days before Friday)

A/N: I got lazy at writing at this part so I just summarized it.

Mikan found out whose Ruka's crush is & she decided to help him out. When Natsume saw Mikan & Ruka together he always thinks about this

"I guess she'll pick Ruka…"

"But I don't care if she'll answer me or not… I just told her that to let it out of my head because it's disturbing me"

"And now that I already told her my feelings she's… always on my mind"

Friday

(Um… I almost forgot to tell all of you readers that last night (Thursday), Natsume had a mission)

At the clinic

Natsume woke up. He found himself in the clinic with Kokoro (Me & my friend's nickname for Kokoroyomi) beside him.

Then a little later, he felt it (Okay, when I say 'it' in this fanfic, it means the hurting of his whole body 'coz of the type of his Alice). Kokoro then ran out to tell the doctor about what's happening to Natsume. Kokoro came in with a doctor to look at Natsume's condition.

Meanwhile, at the classroom

'Hey, why isn't Kokoro & Natsume here?" Mikan asked

"Kokoroyomi's taking care of Natsume at the clinic" Yuu whispered

"Why is Natsume at the clinic?" Mikan whispered back to Yuu

"I don't know"

"Did something bad happened to him?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Hotaru butted in

"Of course, something bad happened to him" Ruka replied

"Hey Ruka, do you know what happened?" Mikan asked Ruka

"No" Ruka replied

"Do you want to visit him?" Hotaru asked Mikan

"Is it okay?"

"If you want to visit him, then it's okay"

"Okay then, let's visit him"

Outside of Natsume's room

"Is this Natsume's room?" Mikan asked

"Come on, let's go inside" Hotaru said

When they got inside, they saw Natsume lying on the bed.

Mikan was the first one to go near him

Kokoro then asked if one of them could stay with Natsume & replacing him or in other words, take care of him until he's all better.

A/N: Okay, I think I'll end it here. I got an easy question for you guys. In the words before the , why is Yuu & Mikan whispering?

Note to haruka-kawaii:

Don't you dare tell the answer!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hotaru then said Mikan will take care of Natsume

Ruka also agreed with Hotaru (A/N: Mikan didn't heard Hotaru say to Kokoro that she will stay with Natsume)

Then Kokoro went back to their classroom as well as Yuu

A little later, Ruka & Hotaru decided to leave Mikan in the clinic

A few minutes passed, Natsume then woke up

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Natsume asked

"Well, I came here to visit you, with Ruka, Hotaru & Yuu"

Natsume then sat up & looked behind Mikan

A/N:I made Natsume at this part to be really OOC

"Are Ruka & the others invisible?"

Mikan then turned around & saw that nobody was there

"They were here a while ago"

"So have you thought about it?" Natsume asked

"Well, not yet" Mikan answered sadly

Natsume was looking down on his right while Mikan was looking down too on the opposite side.

There was silence in the room

"So are you feeling better?" Mikan asked

"Yeah, I'm feeling better"

Then Natsume felt it again

When Mikan was about to run get the doctor, Natsume grabbed hold of her hand

"Huh? What are you doing? Let me go Natsume, I have to go get the doctor"

"Just stay here with me or I'll come with you, decide"

But then, the pain got worse.

Because of this, Natsume accidentally lost grip of Mikan's hand

Then Mikan ran out to tell the doctor & returned quickly with a doctor

The doctor looked at Natsume's condition & said that it was in a critical condition.

He also said that Natsume needs lots of rest & said that if she'll take care of him then she needs to keep Natsume's surroundings to be quiet & that includes her.

A/N: Let's see what happened to Ruka & Hotaru while Mikan & Natsume's conversation was taking place

Hotaru & Ruka are walking through the corridors. There was silence between them

Hotaru was thinking if it was right to leave the two of them alone

"Imai-san…" Ruka said in a serious manner

"What?"

"Um… I need to tell you something"

'Hotaru, I've been meaning to tell you this. I've kept this feeling inside of me for so long. The first time I saw you, I knew this time would come that I need to tell you my true feelings that I…"

( A/N: I know that last time, Ruka already confessed to Mikan 'coz he wanted it to well, you know, like Natsume's reason (" just told her that to let it out of my head because it's disturbing me") but then he realized that the one that he really loved from the start was…)

"Hey Ruka, why don't you stop what you're saying 'coz you look like that you're going nuts at this point"

"NO, I NEED TO TELL YOU THIS!"

"THEN SPIT IT OUT ALREADY, I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"

"DON'T GET MAD AT ME 'COZ I ONLY WANTED TO SAY THAT 'I LOVE YOU'!"

Okay, I'm gonna stop here 'coz I wanna stop here.

I have one question for you guys:

I have a fanfic that I'm writing can you guys see if it's good?(Don't have a title yet)

Summary:

There's 2 new girls at the Gakuen Alice. Well, actually they're twins. Back then, Natsume has a crush at one of the twins & until now he still has.

Who will she pick, Mikan or his childhood best friend

Really tell me if you guys like it to be put in here?


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

A/N: I'm still working on my other fanfic so you may see it next Saturday or not…

Chapter 8

Hotaru was then shocked at what Ruka shouted & Ruka as well was shocked

The students of class B can hear Ruka's confession.

Then the fangirls heard the voice & quickly recognized that it was Ruka's voice.

The fangirls suddenly went out of their classroom to look for Ruka.

Ruka then pulled Hotaru & ran before the fangirls find him.

They hid in a forest

"Hey, why are you dragging me w/ you?" Hotaru asked

"They might suspect you"

"Just let me go & why would suspect me?"

"'Coz you were in the corridors"

Then he saw Hotaru leaving

"I'll tell you what my answer is but I don't know when"

Hotaru went back to Natsume's room in the clinic

"So how is he doing?" Hotaru asked

"Can you please lower your voice, Hotaru?" Mikan whispered

Then Hotaru went near Mikan

"He's in a critical condition, his surroundings needs to be quiet" Mikan replied

Then you should be quiet too" Hotaru whispered

Ruka then suddenly appeared in the room & locked the door

"What…" Hotaru said

"I was (pant) being (pant)… chased by (pant) fangirls" Ruka replied

"Shhh… Natsume-kun is sleeping" Mikan whispered

"Sorry" Ruka whispered

"So how is he?"

"Well, he's in critical condition so shut up" Hotaru said

_Why is she mad about? Is it because of my confession?_ Ruka thought

_Maybe they had a fight? _Mikan thought

A/N: Sorry, that's all for today at pwede po bang maging patient po kayo sa paghinhintay sa isa ko pa pong fanfic?Salamat!

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Reminder:

'Blah blah……………' Natsume's thoughts

Chapter 9

Natsume suddenly woke up

"Huh?"

He saw nobody around & he got curious 'coz he got his strength back & the pain was already gone

He changed his clothes & went outside his room

He roamed around the place & still, he found no one

Natsume then went outside the clinic

He realized that he wasn't at the Gakuen Alice

And again he roamed the place but this time he saw somebody, a girl who was crying under a tree

"Hey little girl, where's everybody?"

The girl then looked at Natsume. It was Mikan but she was the younger version of her

Suddenly, Mikan got frightened at Natsume

"Are you gonna kill me like what you did to my best friend?"(A/N: It's not Hotaru, okay?)

"Huh? Why would I kill you Mikan, you idiot?"

"How'd you know my name? And who are you?"

"Never mind"

He then started walking away from Mikan

Then while he was walking, the scenery changed

It was again Mikan but in the present version

She was walking while crying, again

'In this time too she's crying?'

He then approached her. But to his surprise, when Natsume tried to touch her, his hand went through her.

It's like Natsume was a ghost

"Why did (sniff) grandpa (sniff) have to (sniff) …die?"

Natsume was just standing there when the scenery changed again

It was already evening

He turned around

'Grassy field, flowers …gravestones? So I'm in a cemetery. But why am I here?"

He then noticed the name on the gravestone that was in front of him

He was shocked at what he saw

Natsume fell on the ground & began punching the ground

"WHY'D YOU HAVE TO DIE!"

The name that was engraved on the gravestone was…

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: Of course this story needs to be continued .Good thing this chapter was finished. Hope you can wait next Saturday again for the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

…Mikan Sakura

"Mi…Mik…kan…MIKAN!"

He then stood up & clutched his fist

"Darn it! I'll get revenge on whoever killed you"

"But you were the one who killed her" a voice said

Ruka then appeared from behind Natsume

"You're lying to me… I didn't kill her. I can't even kill her or even attempt to hurt her"

"What do you mean by you can't even hurt her? YOU HURT HER FEELINGS!"

"And most of all, you killed her"

Then Natsume grabbed Ruka's collar

"Darn you Ruka, so you know any reason why would I kill her?"

"You were a member of the Anti Alice Organization or in other words, you were the leader… you're orders from Reo were to kill her. Since she was a threat to the organization, you agreed"

"You're mission was a success…and you finished killing her"

Suddenly, Ruka punched Natsume in the face

"I still can't forgive you"

Then Natsume punched him back

"I told you, I didn't killed her"

They then began to hit each other or in other words, fighting

Moments later, Natsume loss the fight & loss consciousness Natsume then woke up & sat up 

This time, he saw Mikan right beside him & Hotaru & Ruka with worried faces

"So it was just a dream" Natsume whispered to himself

"Hey Natsume, are you okay?" Mikan asked

"Yeah, just leave me be. Go to class"

"Are you sure?"

"Sure"

Then Hotaru & Ruka left the room first

When Mikan was about to leave, "I'll still meet you there at 6pm" Natsume said

Then she left & went to class

6 pm

Mikan did go there

When she got there, she saw Natsume waiting for her

"Are you still okay?"

"Yeah"

"Don't worry, we'll just do this another time"

"I want it to be today"

"Okay then but after this, you'll have to go straight to the clinic"

"Okay my answer is…"

Then Mikan smiled at Natsume

This was a good sign

Then Natsume smiled back at her

Suddenly, the Anti Alice Organization came out of the bushes

"Hey Black Cat, come with us or your girlfriend will be in a lot of trouble"

He then turned around & saw Mikan struggling to get out of the man's grasp

"Darn you!"

'You better not use your alice"

Natsume then went near them

One of the guys then punched Natsume in the stomach that caused Natsume to fall down on the ground

Mikan bite the guy's hand & went near Natsume

A/N: well this is as long as I go


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Then the guy with the Levitation Alice used it to lift Mikan & threw her downhill (A/N: She didn't use her Nullification Alice this time)

As she was at the foot of the hill, she hit her head on the big rock & her head bleed a lot

Natsume saw this & turned his Alice into maximum power

The Anti Alice Organization then retreated

The Sakura tree was on fire

Narumi saw it & quickly went there

He was followed by Ruka & Hotaru (A/N: The two of them knew where Mikan & Natsume were)

When they got there, Hotaru put out the fire, Ruka found Natsume lying unconscious on the ground & Narumi found Mikan with a bleeding head

They then quickly rushed them to the clinic

About 3 hours later

Natsume woke up

He found himself again in the clinic with Ruka beside him

He sat up & asked himself

"What happened?"

Then he remembered that Mikan got hurt & her head was bleeding

He asked Ruka where Mikan's room is

"It's at the end of the hallway"

Natsume suddenly got out of his room & went to the room that was at the end of the hallway

Ruka followed him

"Is she okay?"

"Don't know" Hotaru replied

Mikan then began to open her eyes & sat up

"Where am I?"

"You're in the clinic" Narumi replied

Then Mikan looked at them

"Who are you guys?"

Everybody was shocked at what they heard especially Natsume

(A/N: Okay, the doctor was with them)

The doctor then said " I think she got amnesia"

"How will she get her memories back?"

"Maybe you guys can help by reminding her of her memories with you guys"

Then the doctor suddenly went out 'coz maybe Natsume will punch him furiously

"Who will start?" Ruka asked

"Let's decide it by ' Rock, Paper and Scissors' "

"Okay then, I'll join you" Narumi said

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

(A/N: Whoever wins first will be the first to try regaining Mikan's memories)

The first winner was… Narumi

"Again. Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

The second was… Yuu

The third was Ruka & Hotaru was the fourth & that leaves Natsume in the fifth turn

A/N: This is as far as I go. You see, I left the best for last for regaining Mikan's memories


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This maybe the last chapter of this fanfic or not

Chapter 12

"Ok, let's start tomorrow" Hotaru said

NEXT DAY…

(A/N: It's Saturday today)

8: 45 am

Natsume went to Mikan's room in the clinic

He was surprised that Mikan wasn't there

He then ran to the nurse's office

"Where's Mikan!"

"Well…"

"She was seen escaping with Mr. Narumi last night"

"Darn that Narumi!" Natsume murmured to himself

* * *

"Okay, we're here" Narumi said to Mikan

"Where are we?" Mikan asked

"We're at your grandpa's house. you used to live here"

"Come on. Let's go meet your grandpa"

Mikan nodded

They went to the front door & knocked

"Who is it?"

The door opened

Mikan's grandpa saw Mr. Narumi with Mikan behind him

"MIKAN!" He said while hugging Mikan

"Uh... Narumi-sensei, who is this old man?"

Mikan's grandpa was shocked

"Why doesn't she remember me?"

"I'll explain later"

Then they went inside

Few minutes had passed...

"So that's why she doesn't remember me"

"But I thought that she'll remember everything when she comes here" Narumi said

"Why don't the 2 of you stay here for the night?"

"Is it alright?"

"Sure"

NEXT DAY...

"Why don't we roam around a bit?" Mikan's grandpa asked

Mikan nodded

Then the both of them went out

"Maybe this will help Mikan to regain her memory" Narumi thought

Back to Mikan & her grandpa...

"Can you remember?"

"No"

"How did you lost your memories anyway?"

" I was with a raven haired boy, under a sakura tree"

"Who is this raven haired boy?"

"I don't know"

"Is that all you can remember?"

"Yeah"

* * *

A/N: uh...nothing!Bye! 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Haha!!! My brain finally worked!! Um… I meant was… I finally had the urge to continue this fanfic!! Woohoo!!! It's been a year ever since this was created and I'm gonna try to continue it and finish this chapter in just one hour!!!!

* * *

Chapter 13 

"I also heard that you… um… bumped your head??" Mikan's grandpa asked

"Um… I guess so since my head hurts a little…"

"How did that happen??"

"I don't know"

Mikan's grandpa was getting a little irritated at Mikan for showing not even a little concern for her losing her memories

"Please… try to remember…. It might help you regain all of your memories"

"Okay…"

Mikan tried to remember everything… the sakura tree, why she was there and… about Natsume

Suddenly, Mikan collapsed to the ground

"Mikan!! Mikan! What's wrong??! Mikan?!"

She lost conciousness and was quickly rushed to the nearest hospital

Narumi- sensei rushed to the hospital as soon as he heard what happened to Mikan

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. AT THE HOSPITAL,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

There, he saw Mikan's grandpa and one unconscious Mikan

"What happened?!" Narumi-sensei asked

"She suddenly collapsed…"

Then the doctor came in the room and said

"Please… just let her regain her memories on her own… Because, she collapsed due to too much of trying to remember something she can't…"

"Is that so??" Mikan's grandpa asked followed by a sigh

"What if she won't remember anything??" Narumi-sensei surprisingly asked

"Well… It hurts me to say but… I guess she'll have to forget everything, make new memories and live a new life…"

The doctor then exited the room after that

"This is a bad thing… What will happen if Na…"

Narumi-sensei was cut off when he saw Natsume out the door and was panting

"What did the doctor just say??!"

"You heard everything?!"

"I said, WHAT CRAP DID THAT DOCTOR JUST SAID?!?!?!"

"sigh, Mikan will have to… um… forget everything…"

"SHUT UP!! THAT ISN'T TRUE!!! SHE"LL REMEMBER EVERYTHING!!! She'll remember… everything… even me…, right?" Natsume said while coming near Mikan

Mikan's grandpa suddenly stood up and smacked Natsume across the face

"About you??! ABOUT YOU?!?! He, you're the reason why she lost her memories!! She was with you when she last remembered everything!! Your just nothing but bad luck!! You almost killed her!! And after that, you still want her to remember you?!?!"

Mikan's grandpa, out of anger, stepped out of the room for him to calm himself

Narumi-sensei looked at Natsume and left him with Mikan in the room

Natsume suddenly fell to his knees and, for the first time in his life, cried

Not because of what Mikan's grandpa just did, but, because everything he said was true and if he was really concerned about Mikan, he would stay away from her... his whole life…

That was what Natsume feared the most… to be separated from Mikan… but, he also wanted her to live a happy life… so he had to choose… stay and let her suffer more and more… or leave and let her be happy...

"Its much more better for me to see you happy than to see you suffer because of me" He said as he cupped Mikan's cheeks and kissed her on the lips

"Goodbye… Mikan"

Natsume then stood up and left. But this time, it was different… this wasn't the usual 'See you tomorrow' goodbyes but… it was an 'eternal' goodbye

* * *

A/N: UWAAAAAA!!!! That was… (sniff) touching! HEHE!! I also felt that that was too mushy… 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Gomen ne minna-san!! I have been very busy with A LOT of things lately… Ever since I became a third year high school student, I had a lot of things to do so I'm very sorry for the late updates. Also, I haven't been able to think of any good continuation to this story of mine. I've been getting a little help from my friend but up to until then, I haven't thought of anything. Well, enough about that. Let's go on to the story!! WAHHH!!!!!!

As we last left off, Mikan had amnesia, lost consciousness and was rushed to the that incident, Mikan's Grandpa and Narumi-sensei decided that it would be better off if Mikan forgot all that happened and live a new life.

7 YEARS PASSED …

------------ANGELICA ACADEMY------------

A 17 year old Mikan Sakura was running in the hallways.

"No way! I'm late for my next class! They're gonna make me stand in the hallway for this!" She shouted to remind herself and to find the motivation to run as fast as she can.

As she was speeding down the hallway, she bumped into a dark haired boy whom she easily recognized right away. His name was Nao Koizumi (My OC!! ^_^. Thought it was _you-know-who_ now, didn't you?)

"Oh! Nao-chan! Hi there! Hey, why aren't you in class?" She asked in confusion

"Shhh... Come with me, I want to show you something" He replied as he grab hold of Mikan's wrist and started running

"OI! OI! OI! Where are you taking me?! It's time for class! They're gonna punish me if I'm late again!". She demanded as she was trying to escape his grasps.

"Is that all? So, you want to go to that old geezer's class?"

_He is right. I never and not once have I ever liked that old man's class anyway._ Mikan thought

"Well... Ok, but just this once"

"If that's so..." Nao stopped running and all of a sudden, lifted her

"Hey! What are you doing?! What if somebody sees us?!" Mikan struggled to get out of his arms

"It's much faster this way. Plus, our faces are closer than before" Nao flashed his infamous "Lady Killer Smile" at Mikan

"That doesn't work at me. I'm immune to it!" She pointed out

"I didn't even say anything... Hmmm..." Nao was giving Mikan a 'i-got-you' face

"I was just warning you beforehand!" Mikan replied while blushing "Where are you taking me anyways?"

"I found a very beautiful place that's just awesome! And I want you, out of everyone, to know of it first"

Mikan's eyes glistened with wonder "_Hontoni?! Wahh..._ Wait, maybe you're just joking with me?"

"No, why would I ever lie to you?"

"_NOW_, I'm unsure"

Nao pouted

"_Joudan, Joudan_" Mikan giggled

A few minutes later, after going through a lot of twists and turns throughout the school's forest, they finally stopped at a place that seemed all familiar

Nao laid Mikan down on her feet

"So, is this the place that you were talking about?" Mikan was dissappointed "What's great about this hill?"

"You're very impatient today. We're not there yet. We have to get to the top first" He grab hold of Mikan's wrist and pulled her until they got to the top of the hill

"Wah~~" She awed in amusement

What was on top of the tree was a sakura tree and since it's spring, the cherry blossoms were falling like snow.

"Wait until it's sunset! It'll look totally awesome and beautiful!" Nao was very excited just talking about it

"Ohh!!!! _Doki doki suru!_ But wait, that means we have to wait until 5:30 or sumthin' right?"

"Ohh~~ Come on now, you're such a worrywart! I wanted to give you something before we all graduate and separate"

"Is that so? Well, ok! I accept! Surprise me with all you've got!"

"Okay! I'm getting motivated!" Nao shouted in confidence

_Hehe... At least he's happy..._I took a glance at the sakura tree

_Why is it that I feel sad AND happy at the same time? Why do I feel like a part of me's missing? That sakura trees have something to do with 'this' missing feeling of mine?_ Mikan deeply thought about what the answers to these questions may be but, whatever she did, or no matter how hard she thought of it, nothing came to mind... Except a dream that she's been having ever since she was 11. It wasn't actually a dream, but more like a nightmare.

* * *

There she was, on top of a hill that had a sakura tree planted on it. It was night time.

Then all of a sudden, a boy wearing a cat mask appeared in front of her.

Mikan felt that this guy is someone she knew, someone important.

His lips were moving but there were no sounds coming out of it. She felt that what he was saying was important.

The boy was about to reveal his face when all of a sudden, he was ingulfed by flames.

_"He disappeared?!"_ Mikan was shocked.

The surrounding suddenly turned to black. Tears suddenly feel from her face. It's like she was scared. Afraid. Afraid of what? Afraid because she didn't know where she was? No, she felt that it was something else. Something very important.

She started running and running but felt that she wasn't going anywhere. She wanted to get out of there. She wanted to go home. She wanted everything to go back to the way it was before.

Then, the scenery changed. She was in a field of flowers. This time, she felt happy. The atmosphere became peaceful. It made her feel like she didn't wanna leave here. She wanted to stay forever.

In front of her was a tall, blonde guy with violet eyes, standing there merrily. It looked like he was calling her over. Mikan stood up and as she went nearer, more people popped up beside the blonde. There was a girl who had a dog-cat like feature, a blonde boy with glasses that were giving off the impression of a "Nice, Loving Iinchou", two girls(one has wavy pink hair while the other has straight blue hair) smiling freely and happy to see her, a spiky caramel colored hair boy, two high schoolers which one of them was a teenage boy who had a star painted on his left cheek and the other was a teenage pink haired girl. There was also an old man in a yukata, smiling very warmly at her. Then in the middle was a black haired girl with violet eyes and a blonde boy holding a bunny, both smiling at her.

What happened to catch her eye was a raven haired boy. But, whatever she did, she couldn't make out his face. His face was the only one she couldn't see. As she tried to come closer, the picture was getting smaller, like it was being pulled, or like she was the one being pulled.

She was running towards them as she was reaching out her hand

_"NO!!! NO!!!! DON'T GO!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!! NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mikan suddenly woke up. She looked around and found that she was back in her room. But what she noticed was that tears suddenly fell.

_"Eh? What? Water? Was I crying?"_ She felt scared. She felt so alone after she woke up.

She cried and cried after that. She didn't know the reason why but she wanted to let all the sadness out.

"Mikan? Mikan-darling?! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" A pair of two figures suddenly came through the door.

"WAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! MOMMMMMYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! DAAAADDDDDYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!" Mikan cried out

"What's wrong honey? Did you have a nightmare?" Her 'mom' hugged her very tightly.

"Don't worry Mikan, we're here" Her 'parents' comforted her until she fell asleep

" Darling, I'm worried about Mikan. It seems she's been having these nightmares every night. She's getting very fatigued because of it"

"Don't worry about it. Sooner or later, she'll forget"

"But I'm really worried. Should we tell her the truth? I know she's not 'ours' but I'm really worried as her adoptive mother."

"It's still too soon to tell her. She might not take it. Let's wait a little bit longer"

The door closed and everything was quiet again.

But not everything was at ease.

* * *

A/N: WOAH!!!! Got a little emotional there... Hehe! That was the nicest one that I've ever written (For me).I liked that last part where I wrote _'But not everything was at ease_'. I got a little philosophical there didn't I? WAHAHAHA!!!!

Anyways... Hmm... Guess this darn story won't get finished by chapter 14. How many more chapters do I have to make?!?! ARGGGGHHHH!!!! My brain's hurting from all the thinking!!!

Anyways (again), please do try and help me readers... I've been having problems trying to think of a nice continuation to this story. Please!!! Nid help!!! Any help is needed!!!Also, sorry if all my chapters are all short, hard to split this story into chapters dammit!!!!! _Arigatou desu!!!!_


End file.
